Biosensors are devices for sensing and detecting biological entities, and typically operate on the basis of electronic, chemical, optical, or mechanical detection principles. Detection can be performed by detecting the biological entities themselves, or through interaction and reaction between specified reactants and the biological entities. Biosensors are widely used in different life-science applications, ranging from environmental monitoring and basic life science research to Point-of-Care (PoC) in-vitro molecular diagnostics.